Whoso List To Hunt
by LadiSmilePretty
Summary: This is set almost right after the movie ends. Tamina does not remember the time that Dastan does, but one stubborn and scary Goddess will force her, because of course Tamina and Dastan belong together. Right?
1. Chapter 1

There were only two weeks until Tamina's wedding. Two more weeks of watching this barbaric man drool over her every time she entered a room. Two more weeks of getting fitted for her wedding dress, getting poked with dull sewing needles as fat little seamstress ladies looked up at her with crooked grins. As good as Tamina was at playing the cold shouldered monarch, she hated every minute of it. And now she was about to add another crown on top of it all.

Although she had to admit there was something about her betrothed. There was something in the way he looked at her. Some kind of secret that twinkled in his eyes whenever she made fun of his actions or words. It was quite angering but somehow familiar. So familiar in fact that she summoned for Dastan in the middle of the night just because she would not have another sleepless night from it.

She had only just sent for him a few minutes ago, but as she lit the last candle she heard a soft knocking at her door. It was the smell of peaches and lavender wafting through the door that stopped her. It was a smell she had known all through her childhood, a smell that she had learned to both fear and hate. She turned and saw the sand in her hourglass frozen, she didn't need to but she opened the door.

There stood the most beautiful woman Tamina could have ever imagined. She had golden rust hair that hung in perfect spirals down her back, she was draped in a pale pink sheer fabric and her skin almost glowed at how serene she looked. Her smile could have capsized many ships, having lured soldiers off the edge. "Hello, Princess," Even her voice was almost velvet at how smooth it was.

"Hello, Goddess." Tamina bowed slightly, her back aching at the effort of showing this goddess respect.

The goddess' had reached out and lifted Tamina's chin so her brown eyes, could meet her emerald ones. "It's been too long my dear."

"Not nearly long enough," Tamina spit through her grinded teeth. The goddess made a tut-tut sound and griped onto her chin a little rougher.

For as beautiful as this goddess was, she was just as deadly, if not more so. The goddess of Destiny had often come to Tamina as a child when her actions or thoughts of future actions would "ruin" her grand design for Tamina's life.

Tamina was getting frustrated, she wanted to talk to Dastan, she wanted him in her presence, near her, and if _she _wouldn't let her she was going to scream. "So what do I owe this visit to? I'm quite busy at the moment."

"Yes, I know," Smiled the Goddess, "That is why I'm here. But you're a smart girl, you should have figured that part out already."

"Is this about Dastan?"

The goddess, who was occupying herself by toying with Tamina's personal belongings that were placed on a nearby table, head snapped up, a wicked grin playing across her lips. "As a matter of fact, it is. Have you ever wondered how a boy from the streets could become the _Lion of Persia_? Or the son of the king?"

"Boy from the streets?" Tamina knew there was something different about Dastan from his brothers, he was always apologizing to servants if he spilled, saying please and thank you when he asked for something, but no one ever mentioned it. Tamina had just chalked it up to being polite.

"He hasn't told you yet? I could have sworn…" The goddess' eyes fogged over for a minute as if replaying a situation in her mind. When she found what she was looking for she had that same gleam in her eyes that Dastan had. She knew something. "Please sit, let me tell you a story."

Having no other choice Tamina sat on the edge of her plush bed, her hands holding up her head, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Dastan, was born an orphan in Nasaf. He was only eight when he saved his friend Bis, you know the curly-haired kid, from the royal guard, King Sharaman saw this act of bravery and courage and decided to adopt this excellent creature into his family. Now, up until a week ago when you met our courageous heroine, he was right on track with his destiny. He was my pride and glory, everything he did worked, every battle he waged he won, everything was perfect, until the dagger. But he messed up. There are things that shouldn't have happened and now my dear you have to fix them. Now-"

"What?" Tamina cut in, feeling a little bit more then claustrophobic.

"My darling Tamina, you should know this better than anyone, only the holder of the dagger knows what has transpired in the time that has not happened. But you feel it." She paused not asking the question but letting the statement sink in. "Ah, yes, love is a strange thing isn't it?"

"What?" Tamina's voice came out in nothing more than a whisper, she had no idea what was going on.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm going to do something for you. I'm going to be giving you a prophetic dream, now this dream will explain everything. You just have to remember it when you wake up." The goddess patted Tamina on the head, "Now I've got to get going and you've got a hunk to talk to," She said winking, and then turning her back.

"Wait!" Tamina shouted standing up, preparing to chase this goddess down. "How did he mess it up?"

The goddess looked at Tamina with eyes that were full of passion, when that smirk clouded over any humanity Tamina thought she recognized. "He let you die."

"But that's my duty, if the world was imperil that's what I'm supposed to do."

The goddess nodded, "Yes, but he has a different duty. And he failed, and that is why were starting over." The goddess went to walk away but turned quickly as if remembering one small detail. "And Princess, do well to remind your boy that I don't give 3rd chances. This is a special circumstance. Don't get excited." And with that she was gone, nothing left in her place but soft pink smoke twirling around Tamina's head. The smell of peaches and lavender practically suffocating her.

Tamina hated her. With every fiber of her being she hated her. She barely had any time to prepare when there was another knock at the door. She heard Dastan's hoarse voice call for her through the door, his voice dripping with worry.

"Come in." Tamina said completely dead pan, sitting back on the back, head in her hands.

Dastan entered slowly, seemingly not wanting to disturb anything. He spotted her on her bed was on his knees in front of her before she knew what happened. His eyes were so clear, so concerned, so filled with blind love.

Tamina could barely find her voice. "Tell me what happened between us."

For a split second Dastan's face was pale as the white sand inside her mystical dagger, and then he composed himself in the same instance. "What do you mean?"

For once in her life she did not know how to approach something. She had no idea how to explain how she knew or why she was asking. For once she didn't have a plan. So she just decided to go with the obvious.

"I know that you know what the dagger does. That part is obvious to me," she stood up walking around the prince and began pacing the floor vigorously. "And I don't want to know what happened exactly, and not everything. I don't think I could handle it all."

"You'd be surprised what you could handle," Dastan practically whispered sitting on the bed that she had just occupied.

"And that!" Tamina practically shouted. "All those snide little comments that are supposed to mean something bigger but they mean nothing to me. Just that you are presumptuous. And rude." She watched as Dastan had the decentcy to lower his gaze to the ground, but not before she caught sight of that smirk of his. "There's only one thing that I want – No, need to know."

"Anything Princess." Dastan said his eyes never leaving hers.

Tamina had stopped pacing and was practically wringing her robe. Dastan standed, taking slow, determined steps, until he was a breath away did he actually stop. He took Tamina's face in his hands, and it was as if all the worry she had about sounding rediculous had washed away. She could never be rediculous to him. She took a deep breath and finally spoke, "Were we in love?" Dastan didn't say anything, he just kept searching her eyes as if to find a reason she was even asking; had he given anything away? How had he slipped up? As is already seeing the question on his face, Tamina took another breath, "Because I think I can feel it. I think I love you too," Tamina stepped back and began pacing again, "And I know it's impossible for me to love you, I've only just met you three days ago!" She shouted more at herself than anyone else. "But I knew, I knew the minute I saw you. And that just doesn't happen to people, it just does-"

Tamina's sentence was cut short by Dastan crashing his lips onto hers. It was as if the fire that she had felt in the pit of her stomach apon first laying eyes on Dastan, suddenly errupted and consumed her entire body. Every touch, every move, everything about him made her feel as if she was sinking. Sinking into him. Dastan was the first to pull away, having to hold her still as her body had its own ideas and leaned into him. "I'm sorry," He breathed placing his forehead against hers. "I wasn't thinking."

"I can only imagine what you're capable of when you are." Tamina breathed trying to regain her composture. She knew he would be the one to undo her.

"And to answer your question, yes and no, I could have loved you, and that does not mean that I can't now." Dastan's large hand caressed the side of her face, tracing the freckles with his thumb, "It also doesn't mean that I haven't."

"You love me?" Tamina asked, feeling as if she was a child and this man was teaching her a very difficult lesson.

Dastan's face was instantly brightened at her tone of voice, his cheeks flushing slightly at the question, "What do you think?"

Tamina thought about it for a moment, searching his face for the answer she already knew. She stood on her tip toes and pulled him so that she was the one crashing onto him. His arms instinctually wrapping around her waist. They were tight and strong, it was as if they were saying he wasn't going to let her go, even if she wanted him to. She didn't. When she finally pulled away, he was the one stumbling forward. She pressed her forehead to his and sighed contently, "You love me." Dastan responded with another searing kiss.

**Hi all thanks so much for reading this one. As of right now I don't know if I should continue with this one or just leave it as a one shot, but I've been reading Sadalsuud for so long that it makes me want an epic story all my own. BTW Enchantable is amazing! **

**Anyway if you like it please review it, I would love to hear what you think and if enough people want more, I'll definately continue. **

**Love always, **

**MsLadi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God. You guys are absolutely amazing! I have never gotten that many reviews in one day. I feel so special! So since everyone has been telling me to make this into a multi-chapter, I think I'll go with the peer pressure on this one. **

**Multi-Chapter it is! **

The light poured in through the shear curtains hung off the tall pillars, casting the room in an orange glow. Tamina stretched out her arms and legs feeling the empty space next to her. She sprung up immediately remembering that she fell asleep in Dastan's strong arms. The spot next to her was still warm and still held the scent of him. She rolled over so that she was face down in the mattress just breathing him in. She pushed her hands above her head and under the pillows, trying to forget how safe she felt in his arms, trying not to think of his crystal clear eyes, and the feel of his lips on hers. As fast as the thought came, Tamina was on her knees throwing the pillows Dastan had rested upon over her head and away from her.

"Easy there killer!" The goddess exclaimed plopping herself down next to Tamina. "You could've hit me."

Tamina rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? Didn't I do what you said?"

"What about the dream Princess?" The Goddess asked raising her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

"What dream?" Tamina almost whispered, trying to recall if she dreamt at all last night. "You didn't give me a dream."

The Goddess smiled. "Beautiful as well as brilliant. You, my dear, are the whole package aren't you?"

"Then why are you here?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Tamina shook her head, and the Goddess continued, "You're going to be seeing me more often. I have to make sure you are absolutely going to get it right this time. If that means I have to come see you every day, so be it."

Tamina stared at her. She was infuriating. She just laid there on her side playing with a stray piece of her hair, like being a goddess bored her. "Are you going to be seeing Dastan as well?" Tamina asked trying to sound nonchalant. She would not let the Goddess know that she loathed her, Tamina knew what she was capable of and didn't want any of that to come her way.

"Nope, just you, Princess." The Goddess still hadn't looked up from her hair, now twirling around her finger. "He doesn't seem to need any extra help. His moral compass already points to his duty."

"And what is his duty? Being a stubborn, arrogant, Persian pig?" Tamina couldn't keep her emotions in check; before she knew it she was standing, pacing the floor again. "How could he tell me he loved me and kiss me _like that_ and just leave me to wake up all alone, with no note or anything?"

"Okay, I'm just going to speed your little thought process along." The Goddess said sitting up, "You aren't married yet. If he got caught in your bed, there might be some talk, so maybe, just maybe, he was saving you from a little humiliation. Not that you couldn't use some." The Goddess leaned back down on her elbows still watching Tamina pace back and forth.

She stopped looking back at the Goddess, "You never answered my question."

The Goddess stopped furring her perfect eyebrows and scrunching up her perfect button nose, "Yes, I believe I did."

"What is Dastan's duty?" Tamina asked again.

"Oh that," The Goddess scooted to the end of the bed and crossed her pale glowing legs. "Well, his duty is to protect you."

"That's it?" Tamina asked a little deflated. "I have to kill myself if the world is imperiled and all he has to do is protect me?"

"Obviously it's not as easy as it looks because this is the second time were doing this." The Goddess let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I feel like I haven't explained myself clearly. Dastan was created with the sole purpose of one day to grow up and protect you. And not you as the Guardian, but you Tamina. You and Dastan were created specifically for one another. End of story. You were always meant to be with him. Since before you were even a thought in your mother's mind, your destiny was already chosen. How do you think a dirty little orphan boy became a prince? Luck?" The Goddess rolled her eyes, as if destiny's plan was laid out for all to see and Tamina was just blind, deaf and dumb to not know this already.

"We make our own destiny Goddess," Tamina said feeling somewhat righteous in repeating Dastan's words.

The Goddess had Tamina's chin in her hands before Tamina had time to blink, "Let it be known Princess, _I make your destiny._ _You_ don't make anything." Tamina knew there was no use in trying to pry the Goddess' fingers from her face. "Never again think you are in control, I could crush your entire existence with my little toe. Do not tempt me." The force of the Goddess letting go of Tamina's face made her stumble back a few steps. "Watch your step Princess. I will not tolerate insolence."

Tamina nodded. "As you wish Goddess."

"That's better." The Goddess reclaimed her spot on the bed, crossing her legs once more. "Now, before you felt the need to endanger yourself, what I was going to tell you was that I decided that I'm not going to give you a dream."

Again hatred boiled in Tamina's stomach, "What do you mean? How am I supposed to know what happened?"

The Goddess shrugged. "I guess you're just going to have to figure it out yourself now aren't you. You're more fun to watch when you're frustrated."

"So this is all for your amusement?" Tamina gritted through her teeth, trying her best not to anger the Goddess again.

"As long as you don't mess it up, yes, it is." And with that the Goddess was gone, swirling pink smoke taking her place. Tamina picked up the forgotten pillow and threw it through the smoke.

Hours had gone by and Tamina had not let anyone come into her room. Servants knocked and knocked and knocked an all they would get was the delicate Princess screaming for them to go away. She knew she was being a brat but she couldn't help herself, she was too frustrated to put on the monarch face and pretend that nothing was wrong. It was past noon when she cracked the door to see a tray of food just outside the door. She stuck one arm out and gently pulled it into her room, trying desperately to be inconspicuous. Once it was in she pulled it onto her lap and shut the door. She hadn't realized in all her anger how hungry she actually was.

"Tamina?" Dastan's voice came from the balcony, "Are you in here?"

"What do you want?" Tamina said shoving a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Well I wanted to see why you were yelling at everyone." Dastan answered gently pushing the curtains out of his way. He was in his usual clothes, weapons and all. Tamina tried to remember if she had ever seen him unarmed.

"Oh, like you don't know." Tamina retorted shoving yet more food in her mouth, causing her cheeks to puff out like a chipmunks.

Dastan smiled widely, sauntering over to her, his chest puffed up with pride. "Have I affected you that much Princess?"

Tamina glared, "Don't flatter yourself Prince." She had to fight the urge to growl. None of his charm was going to work on her now.

Dastan leaned back on his heels, as if Tamina's words had actually hit him. "Fine then, what happened? Last night we were all in love and now you're – you're – "

"I'm what?" Tamina spat at him.

"Well you're being mean." Dastan finished no longer caring about her feelings.

"I'm being mean?" Tamina asked almost laughing. "The _Lion of Persia_'s feelings are hurt by a little Princess?"

"I would not call you little by any means." Dastan retorted. "Especially the way you're piling that food in your mouth." Dastan ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "If you want to be mad at me for leaving last night, fine, be mad. I don't care."

"You don't care?" Tamina pushed the tray off her lap, spilling water all over the floor. "You don't care that you left me to wake up alone?"

"That's not what I meant!" Dastan yelled back.

"That's what you said!" Tamina was determined not to lose this battle, even if it meant that she would have to spend another morning with the Goddess.

"Fine! I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you. I didn't think you would be upset."

"Well you could've left a note at least."

Dastan was now grinding his teeth. This woman was the most frustrating woman he had ever met. "Next time I will leave a note."

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" Tamina asked raising one eyebrow.

Dastan rolled his eyes as he started walking toward the balcony. "Call it a hunch your highness."

"Can you at least use the door like a civilized person?" Tamina was not one to be out done.

Dastan turned around on his heal and was a breath away from her when he finally spoke. "You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met."

Tamina leaned in getting as close as she could without actually touching him. "Get used to it fiancé."

**Okay so Chapter Two is out of the way and hopefully next chapter Tamina gets out of her room! But I'm going where ever the wind takes me for this one. So the plot might be a little stupid, but the stories gonna be fun. Oh and I did want to mention that I highly doubt I'm going to be able to post everyday but I will try my damndest. **

**I hope you guys like this one! And please remember to review, if you don't review I'm gonna think it sucks and not write anymore. And no one wants that ; ] **

**As always, **

**MsLadi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all, sorry about the long wait, but I had a small fight with my writters block. It should be all good now. = ) And thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. Seriously, looking at all the reviews and story alerts and author alerts and favorite story alerts makes me feel extremely accomplished. Thank you all so much! Now onto the story! **

Tamina was having an out of body experience. The wedding banquet was in full swing; everyone was laughing and swigging their wine around, spilling all over each other. Dastan and Bis were in a corner singing at the top of their lungs about some Persian warrior. Garsiv was on the floor laughing at them. Tus was in a deep conversation with his father, worry beads in his hands, his fingers trembling over every one. She sat in the middle of it with a blank expression on her face. She has such conflicting emotions. One minute she wanted to be in Dastan's arms and then the next she wanted nothing to do with him. When he touched her butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach, and then at the same time it threatened to make her sick with disgust.

Dastan had presented Tamina to his father earlier, asking permission for their marriage, King Sharaman had of course complimented her on how beautiful her city was, and she of course couldn't close her mouth fast enough, "You should have seen it before your camel riding illiterates invaded it."

King Sharaman had smiled and turned to his son, complimenting _him_ on his taste in women. "A fine first wife." He had said.

_Great,_ she thought, _I'm the first member of a harem._

Alumet had never been known for its drunken banquets, but of course the Persian's were. She watched as all the men of their army, even of hers, were conversing and laughing and of course drinking. She could probably be screaming at the top of her lungs and no one would even look up.

Tamina had never really enjoyed the taste of wine, but tonight she didn't taste the bitterness as she downed a glass in one gulp. Before she knew it, the glass was refilled. Tamina looked around and it seemed as if everyone was slowing in their movements, until they completely stopped. Thinking it was the wine she put her glass down, that was until she saw the pink smoke at the door way of the hall and the smell of peaches and lavender assaulted her senses. She immediately picked up the glass again and gulped down what was left of her wine, pouring herself a third.

"Good evening your highness," The Goddess said bowing overdramatically, the smoke finally circling around her ankles creating feet for her to walk on, her sheer lilac dress billowing out around her in an invisible wind. "This is quite the party," She said standing up looking around at all the drunks, laughing and drinking their lives away.

Tamina, for once, wished she could join them. She gulped down her third glass, wondering how long it would take her to erase this entire memory.

The Goddess walked up the diesis Tamina was placed on and plopped herself next to her. "Be careful Princess, you're going to hurt tomorrow."

Tamina answered the Godess' concern by pouring herself another glass.

"Okay don't listen to me," The Goddess said putting her hands up in surrender.

That did it, the wine was starting to swim through Tamina's blood stream, and she was aggravated at seeing this Goddess every day. "With all due respect, Goddess, I have been listening to you for the past three days, and you speak in riddles," Tamina turned her full attention to the Goddess, trying to predict her reaction. "I don't know what you want me to do."

The Goddess had the softest expression that Tamina had ever seen on her face, as if she understood what Tamina was trying to say, and actually cared. "Well let's recap on what you do know." The Goddess' voice was soft, almost pitying, Tamina knew that she wanted her to understand, she needed her to understand.

"Well," Tamina shook her head trying to clear the cloud of alcohol that had blurred her thoughts, "I know that Dastan is meant to protect me, and that he loves me, and that he has used the dagger, and that we, well, him and I are… uhm.."

"Meant to be together?" The Goddess filled in for her. "Okay, so I believe that I should give you tasks now, because all this blind running around is not working."

"Are you ever going to tell me the goal that you need me to accomplish," Tamina questioned.

"No. That would ruin the surprise," The Goddess said winking. "You know everyone believes that the Gods have all this stuff figured out, like we can predict human behavior. We can't. And that is exactly how you got this position of Guardian. What God could have predicted in all the greed and ciaos that Earth had become, that out of the rubble would be this little girl begging to give her life to save the world. Such sacrifice should not be overlooked. Not even by the Gods."

"Are you telling me you don't know what you're doing?" Tamina asked dead-panned. This was like finding out that a famous hero was a fraud.

"I'm afraid so Princess. That's why I'm going to give you little goals, which will add up to achieve one big goal." The Goddess opened her arms above her head as if to gesture how big the actual goal was. "The longer you take to finish a goal, which you are actually working on, the longer you will go without seeing me. But beware my love," The Goddess said twirling one of the spirals of Tamina's ebony locks around her finger, "If you aren't doing your tasks, my good mood won't last, and there will be punishment."

"What kind of punishment?" Tamina asked, barely above a whisper.

The Goddess smiled wickedly, "I haven't decided yet. But trust me my dearest Princess, you will not like it."

"Okay." Tamina said exhausted of this Goddess' games, "What is my task?"

"Oh, so eager, I love it," The Goddess clapped her hands in excitement. "Your first task shall be to spend more time with your beloved fiancé."

"That's it?"

"Yup, that's it." The Goddess smoothed out her dress, standing and leaving the diesis, "I never said they would be difficult. Really, Tamina, what do you think I am? A cruel slave driver?" Tamina only raised her eyebrows, causing the Goddess to laugh full heartedly.

Tamina watched as the Goddess walked down the hallway twirling in time with the music as it slowly started up again. Pink smoke swirling when the music reached its full tempo, laughter and singing and shouting continued.

Tamina looked back over to Dastan, only to see him returning her gaze. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, as if he sensed something was wrong. Tamina just shrugged and gulped down her fourth and final drink. Looking up again, Dastan was pushing past people to finally stop at the diesis, bowing in front of her.

"I think we are past formalities, Dastan. I am to be your wife soon, am I not?" Tamina asked raising one manicured eyebrow, the alcohol had made its way fully through her system, causing odd bursts of bravery.

Dastan smiled his irresistible lopsided grin, "May I sit with you Tamina?"

Tamina nodded, and he took his place next to her.

"How are you enjoying the festivities," He asked leaning back on his elbows on the silk pillows of her throne.

"Well I do have to admit, it's nothing like Alumet's ever seen."

"I can imagine." Dastan said sitting back up, fidgeting with the ties of his boots. "I was thinking that maybe we could spend some time together, you know, before the wedding, so we could get to know each other better."

Tamina smiled at him, "I was under the impression that you already knew me well enough to love me."

Dastan chuckled never looking up at her, "I was hoping that you could get to know me, so that you could know you love me instead of just thinking it."

"I think that's a good idea, and to be honest I had been thinking the same thing." With that Dastan finally looked up meeting her gaze with his sea blue eyes. He had so much excitement and hope in them. "Maybe I can show you around the kingdom tomorrow." Tamina said playing with the ties of her own shoes, the butterflies in her stomach assaulting her.

"I'd like that very much," Dastan said suddenly very close to her. "May I escort you back to your chambers tonight?"

"Yes, please." Tamina stood with Dastan following close behind her. All through the masses, he guided her with his hand on the small of her back, creating enough heat there to extinguish all of Alumet in one single brush fire. Once out of the hall he extended his hand for her to take, and she didn't even think twice before entwining her fingers in his.

They walked in silence for the longest time. Tamina kept going around and around in her head on what might be good small talk to share with him, but the alcohol had clouded her mind enough that she came up with nothing. Well almost nothing. "How is your father doing?"

"He's doing well, considering." Dastan looked down at their hands and gently squeezed. "He would always tell my brother's and I that 'brotherhood is the sword that defends our empire', and with his brother's treachery Well he was a little thrown aback by it." Dastan pulled their entwined hands to his lips, kissing her fingers, "Thank you for asking."

Tamina couldn't help herself blushing at Dastan's show of affection, although she tried her best to hide it. Unfortunately it did not go unnoticed.

Dastan stopped and swung around so that he was in front of her, their hands still entwined. He tipped her chin up so that she was looking at him; the blush was still coating her cheeks. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

Tamina looked up and could see the rejection in his eyes, "No, no, it wasn't that," She said quickly trying to erase any sort of pain he might have felt, "It's just that I'm not used to this," she said gesturing to their hands, "I'm not used to feeling like this." She whispered.

"Felling like what?" Dastan said taking a small step closer.

The mischief in his eyes made her brave, made her want to toy with him. She took a step closer. If she were to take a deep breath there would have been no room between them. "All hot and flustered." She whispered, watching his eyes cloud over with some emotion she couldn't place. "And desperate but also unwilling to concede." Dastan's had left hers and trailed up and down her arm with the barest of touches leaving goose bumps in their wake. Unable to let her arms just hang at her side she placed both of her palms on his chest, resting her forehead against his. "You give me butterflies." The last of the alcohol making its way out of her system in the form of words.

Dastan chuckled, making her realize what she had just said, she pulled away but he caught her wrist. "Please don't ever be embarrassed around me. There's nothing that you could do or say that could make me think any differently about you then I do now." Tamina nodded like a chastised child, but Dastan just smiled and took her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You give me butterflies too." He whispered in her ear.

Tamina looked up at him with the most sincere smile she's had in awhile. "The Lion of Persia with butterflies?" She joked, "Imagine what your men would think!" Dastan threw his head back and laughed loudly. Tamina's hand flew to his mouth to quiet him, "Shh, you don't want anyone to see us do you."

Dastan wrapped his arm around her as they continued to walk to her bed chambers, "What's the worst that could happen?"

**Okay guys, it's that time again. Time to review! Please let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, where you think the stories going, how I did with the characters, anything. Really I just love hearing from you. And when you guys review it lets me know that I should continue. So please, please, let me know what you think. **

**As always, **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness, okay so this is my longest chapter yet, and I hope that you all like it. It's mostly fluff, but I think its awesome! So please read and review and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. : )**

The morning light filtered through the shear curtains that hung on Tamina's balcony, the sky still pink with the upcoming sun. Tamina stretched as a smile crept slowly onto her lips, the memory of last night filtering through her mind. She had her handmaiden cancel any meetings with the council for the day, for she had plans.

Tamina threw her legs over the bed and practically raced to change from her nightgown into her day clothes. She had just finished brushing her hair when there was a tentative knock at her door. Her smile widened, knowing full well who it was. She swung the door open to see Dastan standing there his hands clasp behind his back, his hair pulled back, dressed in clean, bright linens, and seemingly unarmed. "Good morning Tamina, did you sleep well?" He asked holding out his arm to her.

She closed the door gently, entwining his arm with hers, "I slept wonderfully, did you?"

Dastan smiled and placed a kiss on the hand he held, "I too slept wonderfully."

They walked in silence as they entered the grand hall, Garsiv and Tus, already seated, stood as she entered the room and bowed in her presence. "Please, there's no need for formality," She said as Dastan pulled a chair out for her. "We are to be family soon."

"As you wish, your Highness," Tus answered, causing Tamina to look at him, he must have read her mind, "I mean Tamina," He corrected himself.

She smiled, "Thank you." Tamina looked around the table at the brothers and they all seemed to be watching her, as if anticipating her next move. All except for Dastan who was grabbing fruit and bread and piling them on to his plate. When he sensed her watching him he looked around to see his brothers still watching Tamina.

"What?" He asked to them all.

Tus had enough class to look back down at his food, but Garsiv on the other hand was not that easily shaken. "I don't get it," He said, still watching Tamina, "One day you hate all of us, and the next your asking us to be informal because 'were to be family' soon? I'm just thinking that I'm missing something here."

Tamina grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table, "Well it's actually quite simple. I've thought about it and even though Persia was a little rash in invading my city, you did believe that there was substantial evidence that we were forging weapons. But in light of recent events and the betrayal of your Uncle," Tamina said bowing her head in respect for their loss, "I have changed my mind and Prince Tus-"

"Just Tus, please," Tus had interrupted her, giving her the same look she had given him before.

"Tus is right. A union between our two kingdoms would be beneficial to both of us. For Persia allying a holy city will look good to your other allies and it is now painfully obvious that Alumet could use help protecting its own walls."

"All that I understand," Garsiv pushed on, "It's the family part that has thrown me."

Tamina met Garsiv's eyes for the first time since their meeting, even then she didn't linger too long on them, but now she could see that all he wanted was his the safety of his family, and as the minutes passed, she only wanted the same thing. She cleared her throat, picking at the fruit on her plate, "Your family intrigues me." She said looking to Dastan and then to Tus, all eyes were on her. She had no other choice but to continue speaking. "You all love each other unconditionally, and I have never witnessed that in a royal family, especially one with an adopted brother. I've actually never seen an adopted prince before."

"And this _intrigues_ you?" Garsiv asked, obviously taking offense in her choice of wording.

"I apologize if I've offended you, maybe I should have chosen a better word." Tamina stopped to think, "Perhaps, envy is the word I was looking for." She stopped again thinking about it. "Yes, I envy you. All of you. And I hope that one day could look at me and consider me a sister, or at the very least a friend." She felt Dastan squeeze her hand under the table, she didn't need to look at him to know he had the smuggest smile plastered on his face.

"That's very kind of you Tamina, and I apologize for my brother's protectiveness," Tus spoke finally, "Garsiv tends to think he is very intimidating even though he is not in the least. You will see he can be quite affectionate when he wants to be."

"I am intimidating!" Garsiv shouted disagreeing with his older brother; he turned toward Tamina, "Please tell him I'm intimidating."

Tamina couldn't help but laugh at him, Dastan answering for her. "Just the mere fact that you _pleaded_ for her to say you're intimidating makes you the exact opposite of that."

"Well I think I'm intimidating," Garsiv mumbled pushing food around his plate with a fork.

"At any rate, Dastan, I have a meeting with father today at around high noon," Tus said changing the subject from the obvious sulking of Garsiv. "Will you be joining us?"

"Actually I will not be." Dastan puffed his chest, raising his chin to his brother. "I have promised myself to another today."

Tamina could feel heat rush to her cheeks as she turned to face Dastan, "We could reschedule, if your father needs you, it can wait."

"You have promised yourself to Tamina today?" Garsiv asked a smirk playing with the corner of his lips. "And what pray tell will you be doing?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am getting a tour of Alumet today." Dastan said trying not to clench his jaw in the process.

"Dastan, really it's alright," Tamina tried to persuade him. "If your father needs-"

"If my father needed me he would call for me," Dastan cut her off, his hand on her again, "Trust me, it's alright."

Tamina nodded knowing that this argument was going absolutely nowhere. She looked around again at the brothers to see their reaction, if they had any. Tus was smiling absentmindedly to himself, probably thinking of what his father would say about Dastan missing council, and Garsiv was still just picking at his food, sulking over his non-intimidating nature.

They sat for a long while together discussing all types of different things, marriage, children, politics, war, parties, and people they've met in their lifetimes. Normal conversation, that seemed to flow so easily for the Persians. Tamina on the other hand had never been spoken to like this before. With such informality, they spoke to her as if she was just a regular person. A person with feelings and opinions and thoughts of her own, not just a crown, or a Princess. She felt this odd sense of happiness that made her feel complete. Like she had just found a piece of herself she had no idea she was missing, like she belonged, like she was part of a family.

"Well, this has been quite entertaining," Tus said pushing away from the table, walking around taking Tamina's hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, "I look forward to the day when I can call you sister," He whispered to you, "And I believe my youngest brother is desperately looking forward to the day when he can call you wife." Tamina nodded her head in thanks, not really trusting herself to speak, and even if she did she had no idea what she would say. Tus straightened up, nodding toward Dastan, as a goodbye, "Come Garsiv we have much to do."

Garsiv stood, taking Tamina's hand next, not leaving a kiss like Tus but bowing in a sign of respect, "Garsiv," Tamina whispered motioning for him to come closer, "I think you are very intimidating."

Garsiv smiled weakly, "Thank you, Tamina, even though I know you don't mean it." Tamina's cheeks once again burned.

Dastan and Tamina watched as his brothers left and they were finally alone in the large hall. Tamina looked around trying to think what she should say or do. She stood and walked to the large balcony with stairs on either side, "Shall we start the tour then?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

Dastan all but leaped over the table to get to her. "I thought you'd never ask," he said when he stopped next to her, offering his arm.

They walked out onto the balcony overlooking the palace gardens. Tamina lead Dastan down the stairs and around a rather large fountain.

"I hear Alumet is famed for its clear water and beautiful fountains." Dastan spoke watching the water ripple in the fountain.

"Yes it is, but perhaps we should spend more time guarding our walls and less time admiring our fountains." Tamina noted as if the thought had come to her in a dream. It seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place where she had thought it before. Dastan on the other hand was suddenly coughing as if he had just choked on something. "Are you alright?" Tamina asked spinning so that she was in front of him.

"Yes I'm fine, it's just-" Dastan stopped and looked at the concern in her eyes, "I'm perfectly alright," Tamina looked at him as if she didn't believe him, "Honestly, I'm okay, I promise." She was still unmoving, obviously not convinced, "Shall we continue?"

Tamina eyed him suspiciously, "Yes, I suppose we shall."

They walked down the path that lead to the market discussing the walls and buildings that needed to be patched or fixed, repainted or a change of color. They stopped at one large wall that surrounded one of the many gardens, "There's no color here. Everything is either white or cream or brown. It's all sand colors. You need to embrace color Princess."

Tamina smiled looking back at the wall, "Perhaps we should have a mural painted in your honor." Dastan looked back at her returning her smile.

"And what will the mural be of?" He asked, feeding into her comment.

Tamina faked a look of deep thought and when she looked at him her eyes sparkled with humor, "A giant lion." Dastan couldn't help but laugh, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.

"Oh my silly little Princess."

They continued weaving their way through the city, Dastan pointing at things that interest him or that he liked, Tamina pointing at the damage he had caused. They made their way through the market place, smiling at the vendors as they bowed their head in respect for their Princess. A young boy from the market had run up and tugged on Dastan's robe, bowing and handing him a wooden sword with a carved lion on the hilt. Dastan thanked the boy and told him he would keep it with him during every battle as good luck. The boy smiled a gaped smile and ran back toward his mother who caught him in her arms and bowed at the royals, Tamina nodded her approval but Dastan bowed back at her.

Tamina was more impressed with his respect of her people then she had been at his fighting skill. There was so much more of this man that she was only beginning to scratch the surface at.

On their way back up toward the palace Tamina stopped pulling Dastan toward a small opening in the trees that lined the path they were on. "Where are you taking me now?" He asked chuckling lightly at her antics.

"To a very special place." Tamina said pressing a finger to her lips for him to be silent. He followed her through the tunnel of trees until it opened into a small vineyard on one side and an even smaller garden. Dastan could see apple, pear and orange trees past the small garden of lilies, roses and some other flowers he could not name. Tamina stopped before a stone bench in the middle of it all. "This is my garden. It's the only one that the gardeners here aren't allowed to touch." She said walking around the bench looking at her flowers.

"Who tends to the garden?" Dastan asked following her, watching as she picked off the dead leaves and throwing them at base of the plant.

"I do." Tamina replied looking back up at him. "This is where I go when I need to think. You're the only one besides my handmaidens that know where it is."

Dastan moved to sit on the bench as Tamina tended to the rest of her garden, every so often looking back at him through a curtain of black hair. He watched her so intently, with such intrigue and curiosity. His eyes danced every time they caught hers. The butterflies in her stomach flapping their wings rapidly, barely giving her a chance to breath. Once she was finished she walked over and sat on the grass in front of him stretching out her legs and leaning back on the palms of her hands. She let her head fall back and let the sun drench her exposed skin in its heat. She heard movement, but knowing it was Dastan she didn't open her eyes. Only when the movement stopped she opened her eyes, first seeing the empty bench and then she moved her gaze to her right to see Dastan laying to her right. His strong arms tucked under his head, his eyes closed, smile on his lips.

She moved as gently and quietly as she could and placed the barest of kisses there. He opened his eyes slowly. "Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" She asked her brows knitting together.

"For the tour of Alumet, for breakfast, for showing me your garden." He said rolling on to his side to face her completely. He reached over and brushed the hair off her shoulders, "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

Tamina smiled tentatively not knowing what else to do but smile.

"You really don't remember anything?" Dastan asked

She knew immediately what he was talking about and she shook her head. "It's all just feelings. I know I feel a certain way but I don't know why."

"Like the way you feel about me?"

"Yes, especially the way I feel about you."

"You have other feelings?"

Tamina nodded. "When I met Tus for the first time, I don't know I felt calm. Even though it was under his command that Alumet was invaded, I knew somehow that everything was going to be okay now that he was here."

Dastan nodded taking in what she had just said, somehow trying to fit it into the time that had not happened.

"But when I saw you," Tamina said taking a deep breath. "I knew I was safe. It was like I was falling and hadn't even known it until you looked at me."

Dastan's eyes swam with knowledge and fear that she knew he would never share with her. And she didn't want him too. She feared that if he told her what had transpired between them in the time that he only knew of it would somehow taint her. Taint her feelings for him now, however confusing they were.

Finally he nodded excepting what she had just told him, storing it away in his new memories of her. "Every day you surprise me even more." He said laying back down, the weight on his shoulders lifting, and the carefree movements that were purely his in its place.

Tamina lay next to him copying his movements. "Every day I surprise myself."

She had no idea how long they had stayed in the garden, either of them saying a word, both just content to listen to the other breath. To know that the other one was there. She knew then that she would let herself fall in love with this man, even if she couldn't quite admit it to him yet. She knew he had undone her and somehow made her a different type of whole. She wasn't just the regal Princess Tamina of Alumet, or the Guardian of the Dagger of Time, she was Tamina. Just Tamina.

She turned her head to watch him only to find he was watching her too. She held his gaze quietly, no blush came to her cheeks, and no words came to her lips. She didn't have to say anything. Everything that she was feeling, everything she was thinking, everything she wanted, or needed, he knew. He took her hand that lay in between their bodies and entwined their fingers; she smiled and once again tilted her face to the sun, reveling in the warmth that came over her. For the life of her she could not remember a time when she was happier then in this very moment.

**So how'd I do? Good? Bad? Epicly amazing?**

******For all of you that have reviewed, thank you so much! I must check my email a thousand times a day just to see what you guys thought. And all of you that have marked this as a favorite story, or marked me for an author alert, is absolutely amazing! Especially since this is just something that I do to pass the time at work, it has become a huge pet project of mine. And the more you guys review, the more I want to write. **

******But I have made some final decisions. This story will be 14 chapters, one for everyday before Dastan's and Tamina's wedding. There is going to be a huge, life altering decision for Tamina, and I believe that I am going to do most of the story in Tamina's point of view, mostly because I'm afraid to try out Dastan's, I'm afraid I might get him all wrong and screw myself over for future chapters. **

******Okay so that's enough of my rambling. Please, please, please, I beg of you review. Tell me what you think, good or bad, it's all constructive. I honestly do take all you guys say in consideration when I write (I made this one longer _DeansBestGirl_ I hope it's long enough for you). And again thank you all for reading. **

******As always, **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much to all of you that are reading, have been reading and have reviewed this story. You are really awesome! I'm hoping that I can make this story about fourteen chapters, but I can't promise that one, but it won't be anymore then that. I also really enjoyed writing this chapter (minus the power outages from the storm and not saving) I hope you like it too! **

Only when the sun pouring in from the open balcony did Tamina finally wake. The smile plastered on her lips had not faltered during the night. If this was love then she never wanted the feeling to dissipate. A thought she never even dreamed she would have. Love was such a foreign concept to her. She would have laid in bed all morning just thinking about Dastan and love if it weren't for the seamstress that came to wake her with embroidered silk and diamonds to sew on her wedding dress.

Nothing could spoil Tamina's mood. She stepped out of her bed with no temper, like she normally did when it was for a fitting. The smile still visible on her features. She stood on the stool provided for her and as the seamstress poked and pulled at her she didn't fidget. She stood like a statue with a curve on her lips, dreaming of being a wife, baring Dastan's children, hoping she had all sons, so the dagger could die with her, and thinking about the process of making those children. That was until a Persian manservant cleared his throat, effectively pulling Tamina out of her day dream.

"Excuse me your Highness," He said bowing in her presence. "Prince Dastan has sent me to ask if you will be joining him for breakfast. He said he would have come himself but his father had needed his attention."

Tamina's smile widened, "Tell Prince Dastan I would love to join him." She turned her giddy face down to the seamstress at her feet, "Will we be able to finish this after breakfast?"

"Yes Princess, I will help you dress." The seamstress said motioning to the pins in the dress.

"Yes, please." Tamina agreed, turning to the manservant she nodded to him, to which he bowed, turned on his heal and closed the door behind him.

"Hurry, hurry." Tamina motioned for the seamstress to move so she could step down. The seamstress giggled at her antics, pulling the dress up and moving. "This is no laughing matter Sahara." Tamina reprimanded the seamstress, trying to hide her own snickering.

"I'm sorry Princess I've just never seen you like this, and about a man at that." Sahara pointed out. Tamina has known Sahara since she was twelve years old. She was the only one she had to confine in, when she was being trained as a guardian. And with Sahara only being a handful of years older than Tamina, it was as if they grew up together.

"I know," Tamina said covering her face with her hands as Sahara undid the ties down the back of the dress. "Am I being silly?"

Sahara rested her chin on the Princess shoulder looking back at her through her reflection in the large mirror. "Honestly?" Tamina nodded and Sahara smiled, "I've seen Prince Dastan. If you weren't being this joyous, I'd be worried."

Tamina laughed at this and nodded. Sahara was right; she would be crazy not to be happy.

After what seemed like hours and Tamina accusing Sahara of going slower then what was really necessary about seven times, she all but practically ran to the door. Running down the halls, and then walking patiently as she saw guards or servants, to which she would give a regal nod, and as soon as she was out of sight she would pick up the ends of her dress and run as fast as her legs could carry.

The only other time she would act so unlady-like was when her father would returned from a rather long trip. She knew he would always be in the dining hall, she would run into his arms and he would pick her up and throw her in the air, catching her and holding her close.

By the time she got to the dining hall door she was gasping for air. She had to place her hands on her knees and catch her breath. Calming herself down and her breathing growing quiet, she heard it then.

There was shouting on the other side of the door. Dastan was shouting. Tamina placed her ear to the door to see if she could make out the words, but the door was too thick and it was still too muffled. Tamina pushed the door open only a crack, trying to be inconspicuous, but Garsiv had caught her. "Dastan," He snapped. Effectively shutting up his brother.

Knowing that she was caught she opened the door fully and stepped into the dining hall. The top half of the table was adorned with fruits, eggs, breads, and juices. King Sharaman who had probably arrived earlier this morning, Tus was too his immediate right with Garsiv next to him, Dastan on the other hand was standing to the left of the table with his back to her. As she walked closer to the table she could see his shoulders squared off with tension, his hands in fists causing his knuckles to whiten.

"Good morning Princess Tamina," King Sharaman nodded as she came in, she stopped and bowed to him before she stood up straight and looked him in the eye, posing as an equal, a ruler. "Please come join us." He said gesturing her to sit to his left. "Dastan won't you sit." He finished, but it was more of a command then a request.

Dastan turned and pulled out the chair for Tamina before he took a seat next to her. "Good morning King Sharaman, Tus, Garsiv," She greeted nodding her head to each, "Good morning Dastan," This time turning her full attention to try to catch Dastan's gaze. But he never looked up. Worry began to bubble in the pit of her stomach.

"I apologize that Dastan was not able to accompany you to breakfast this morning, Princess, but some pressing matters have come to light." King Sharaman spoke commanding attention.

"With all due respect, your highness, I believe that I should be present for all pressing matters, do you not? Seeing as this is my kingdom, and you are a guest in my palace?" Tamina pressed.

King Sharaman's mouth twisted in a smirk, "Well, Dastan, I could see why you only want one wife. I believe she may be plenty." He said teasing Dastan, causing his cheeks to flush. "Again, Princess, I must apologize. When Garsiv and Tus were growing up, I would see them time and time again become quite engaged with a young woman and then in two weeks I they would not want anything to do with them. But I forgot, you are no ordinary woman."

Tamina held his gaze, her facial expression never changing, calm and regal.

"And there have been stories of your unparraled beauty, and I can see that the rumors are not wrong."

"Thank you King Sharaman. I too have heard stories of you. They tell me you are a strong, kind-hearted man. And you have raised smart, wonderful men." Tamina said returning the compliment.

"Yes, well, it is every man's dream to raise great men, I thank the Gods I have three." King Sharaman smiled taking Tamina's hand in his. "My sons tell me that you hope one day they will look upon you and call you sister."

"I do." Tamina answered.

"Then this next conversation we have will concern you also. I have just learned of my brother's treachery." Tamina looked down, fear shooting down her back. She knew where this was going. "Although what I don't understand is why. Now my brother was not a foolish man. Nor was he selfless. I have no illusions about who my brother was." Out of the corner of Tamina's eye she could see Dastan placing his head in his hands. "But I must be blunt, what is here that Nizam could have used for his own gain."

Tamina's heartbeat was rivaling that of a hummingbird. She swallowed hard before she finally found her voice although looking seamless as her features never changed. "I'm not sure that I can answer that question to your liking. Alumet is a holy city, there are many secrets."

"Secrets shared between a family member or soon-to-be-husband maybe." King Sharaman pushed. These were not questions, he already knew, he just wanted confirmation. Tamina faltered, just slightly, but it was enough. "A secret he shouldn't have found out about." Tamina fixed her eyes back on his, praying he would understand her meaning. "I see." He released her hand, and she immediately folded her hands in her lap.

The King was quiet for a few moments, as if thinking of options or replaying the conversation, looking for any more clues to this damaged explanation for his brother's death. No one spoke then. No one even looked up. The four of them all had their head down, hands in their laps. It was amazing how these men, these warriors, were reduced to mere boys in the presence of their intimidating father.

"Well," King Sharaman broke the silence, "It seems as if it will be one of life's mysteries. Perhaps one day you shall tell me."

Tamina nodded, knowing it would only be on his deathbed that she would even breathe a word of the Dagger to him. "I am very sorry for your loss. I know it must have hurt you greatly."

"Yes, well, losing a loved one is always difficult." King Sharaman replied, his head down, hands in his lap. "I was deeply saddened when I heard your father had passed, and so soon after your mother."

"Yes, it was great loss to this kingdom." Tamina said trying to forget all about that year of her life.

"How long has it been now?" The king locked eyes with her, trying to convey his true sympathy.

Tamina recognizing the lost look to his eyes as one she used to wear as well. "It has been nine years since my mother, and eight and a half since my father." It was hard for her to think about them, their faces demented from her memory, looking more washed out and blurred in her mind.

"Everything changes with time," The King let out, leaning back in his chair.

Dastan finally looking up with a smirk on his face. "Father, can we now save this conversation for a later time. We all haven't shared a meal in such a long time."

"You are right my boy," King Sharaman said picking up his fork. "This is not a time for accusations; this is a time for family." He stabbed an apple and pointed at Dastan. They both chuckled at some inside joke that Tamina did not understand. King Sharaman turned to face Tamina, "Welcome to our family, for we are just like any other."

"Thank you, King Sharaman, I am truly honored." Tamina nodded in respect.

"Please, please eat." The king motioned to the ample amount of food on the table, "I can not finish this all by myself."

The boys immediately all reached at once, clearly taking the invitation. Already the tension in the room disappearing, and when Dastan's hand found Tamina's did the world finally seem at peace again, the love feeling once again taking over her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHH! Chapter #6! **

After breakfast Tamina had returned to her room for more fittings. Sahara had been waiting for her sitting there on Tamina's bed, like she had when they were children, except this time she had lavish fabric draped across her lap. "How was breakfast?" She asked once Tamina shut the door.

Tamina sighed, already exhausted with the day, "Well King Sharaman was there." She said as if that already explained it all.

Sahara's mouth went into the shape of an 'o', understanding her friend. "Did he ask?" Sahara being Tamina's only friend and true confidant already knew of the Dagger of Time and she knew that Dastan had done something to save the world, to which Sahara and Tamina both agreed that it would tarnish any relationship they could possibly have if he told her what had exactly occurred. As Sahara had put it, ignorance is bliss.

"Of course he asked, but I don't know what to tell him," Tamina plopped down on the bed next to her friend. "It's not like I can say 'Oh your brother was after a mystical dagger that I've been sworn to protect', he'd think I was insane, or worse."

Sahara turned to her, her brows knitted together, "What's worse than insane?"

Tamina sat up on her elbows, clearly thinking about what Sahara had asked, "Probably unfit to marry his son."

"Hmm. That would be worse."

This is what Tamina loved about Sahara. Her ability to make even the most horrid situations funny. She always knew how to get Tamina to smile. Sahara never seemed to be upset about anything; she always experienced everything with a smirk of some sort. And when she was there for Tamina everything always seemed easier somehow, like it didn't seem so big after all. Tamina would always ask Sahara how she does it, so that one day she could master this talent of comforting, she always shrug and give her time-perfected smirk, "It's just part of my charm, you must be born with it."

Tamina let them sit in silence for a while before standing up. "Well, shall we?" She motioned towards the stool still sitting in the middle of her room. Sahara nodded with a smile, knowing that Tamina hated this.

"Of course, your highness." She said with her smirk.

"Don't start with me." Tamina said trying to sound disciplinary, but failing miserably.

By the time Tamina set eyes on her betrothed again the sun had gone down, casting Alumet in an orange glow that made it look holier than it already was. She had walked out on her balcony to enjoy the sunset when she spotted him down below, kicking pebbles and mumbling to himself, obviously debating what to do. But about what? Tamina leaned on the ledge content just to watch him. He was wearing his normal clothes, worn red sash, cream colored shirt, open just enough to for the mind to get a clear image of what was under it, black pants with his boots laced over them. He paced back and forth already making a track in the grass. Apparently he had been there awhile. Every so often he would stop and throw up his hands in frustration. Tamina watched for awhile, surprised he hadn't noticed her, after all he was the Lion of Persia, the man that invaded a city whose walls hadn't been breached in over a thousand years, and shouldn't he be a tad more alert?

Tamina cleared her throat trying to catch his attention. Nothing. He still paced back and forth as if he hadn't even heard her. She looked at him again trying to see if he was armed, seeing that he was not, she slowly and as quietly as she could climbed down the steps to where he was pacing. He hadn't even looked up when she rounded the corner, he kept looking down as if the answer he was looking for was somewhere on the now worn grass. "You know for being the _Lion of Persia,_ you're pretty easy to sneak up on."

At that Dastan jumped, letting out some curse she had never heard, but caused her to blush regardless. "How long have you been there?"

"Here? Not long. I was on the balcony for longer." She said pointing up toward her room. "What are you doing?"

Dastan looked at her, the balcony, back at her and then down toward the ground again. "I'm not sure."

Tamina took a couple steps forward, not enough that she could reach out to him, but close enough. "Not sure about what? Perhaps I could help."

Dastan scoffed, at her or himself she couldn't tell. "I don't know about that Princess."

Her heart ached at the formality to which he addressed her. Hearing it come from his lips was like an insult. She must have physically cringed because he was holding both of her hands in his before she could blink. "Tamina," He whispered making shivers run up her spine. When he rested his cheek against hers she couldn't help but melt into him. He sighed as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and rested his other hand against the side of her face. "I don't want to lose you." He whispered.

She pulled back as if burned by his skin, her eyebrows knitted together, this had to do with his father, she was sure of it. "What happened this morning? What were you yelling about?"

Dastan's gaze returned to the ground, stepping back. She felt immediately empty at the loss of his touch. "My father had Nizam's chambers searched. In it they found letters upon letters to a man named Zolm. He is the leader of the Hassassins. They are deadly mercenaries that my father had disbanded years ago. Nizam disobeyed my father's orders and kept them for himself. Nizam wrote to him about the Dagger." Dastan stopped, his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. "He wrote to him, specifically of the Dagger."

Tamina's heart stopped. "Does he know what it does?"

"Nizam never went into detail about what the Dagger is capable of, but my father is a smart man." Dastan's eyes never met hers. It was as if he was ashamed that he was not able to cover his uncle's tracks or what his father had said to him. Whichever it was it was too close for Tamina to know. Just that he was upset that it even had to affect her. "He had asked me this morning if I knew of a dagger hidden in Alumet."

"And what did you say?" Tamina asked taking a cautious step toward Dastan.

"I lied." Dastan looked up, the eye contact, catching her off guard, her heart in her throat. His eyes were bright and fevered with guilt and fear. He sighed and dropped his gaze again. "But I'm really bad at it."

"What does he know?" Tamina's eyes dropped down to the same spot that Dastan was so fixated on.

"I'm not certain. He knows that it has the possibility of altering the past." Dastan looked at her, and upon seeing the expression of betrayal she was too frantic to hid, his faced turned from worry to the perfect picture of heartbreak. Almost breaking hers in the process.

But she couldn't let that happen. This man, no, this boy was not going to destroy everything she's instilled in herself. She would not fall for this man. She refused. It almost took all the energy she had to pull the hard mask of the monarch over her face, but she pushed her shoulders back and held her head high. She knew what she had to do. "I know I have placed you in a difficult position, but I will handle it. I know what I have to do."

His face went white. He already knew what she was planning. She could see the wheels in his head turning, thinking, calculating, and planning. Just as he knew what she was going to do, she knew he would try and stop her. "You can't." If Tamina hadn't been looking at him she wouldn't have heard him. His voice was so far away and broken.

"You are not in any position to tell me what I can and cannot do." Tamina never let the mask slip.

Almost immediately color started returning to his cheeks. "Yet." His voice returning bit by bit, with the prospect of an argument.

Tamina's resolve slipped ever so slightly, "As if that would ever be your decision."

Dastan stalked toward her, it was that she understood why they chose a lion. She was mesmerized as the back of his fingers brushed the hair of her neck. Just the smell of him, coco and hazelnut, was intoxicating. She had to stop this, but every muscle in her body was ignoring her brain. "We have a lifetime, I'm sure I'll get one."

Her eyes locked on his. They were begging for forgiveness. Begging for her to take him in her arms, begging for her think of a different plan, to just stay with him. Tamina's heart screaming for the same. But her head knew different. She knew that if she stayed she could jeopardize the whole world. No matter how much she wanted to just stay here in this very courtyard, with Dastan this close, forever, it was not her decision to make. It was never hers.

Tamina leaned into his touch. She would not leave this in a fight, not without knowing she cared. His eyes danced. That's all she had to do to convince him. "I'm so sorry," He whispered wrapping his arms around her waist, picking her up, so she could be at his level.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to store away the memory of his smell, his touch, the sound of his voice, everything. She cupped the back of his head running her fingers through his dark hair. She pulled him back ever so slightly, just enough that she was mere centimeters away from his lips. Her eyes fluttered open to his blue ones boring into hers. She placed her forehead to his and sighed. She realized then that she would be the end of this man. She was his soft spot. He loved her to the point that he would be nothing but a shell of a man without her. The thought alone of this warrior, her warrior, broken all because of her, made her eyes immediately well up. Unable to blink them away, one pesky tear escaped and landed on the cheek of her beautiful warrior.

She her eyes tight trying to reclaim any of her reserve. The next thing that she knew her feet hit the ground and strong hands were on either side of her cheeks. "Tamina?" Dastan whispered, "Will you please look at me love?"

Knowing she couldn't stand in this garden with her eyes closed, Tamina opened them, tears again slipping down her face.

"I will not lose you again." Dastan vowed, his voice now strong and confident. A far cry from the broken pain that had seeped onto his words.

Tamina nodded. She could do nothing else but nod. She did not trust her voice not to crack and she refused to show that much emotion.

Dastan's eyes searched hers franticly, looking for any sort of comfort. "Please say something." He pleaded.

Tamina looked away, anywhere but those eyes. She needed some kind of reserve. She swallowed hard before looking back at him. "I need to think." Tamina stepped out of his grasp and around him. She heard him call her name three times before it stopped.

She raced down the corridors of tall trees and bushes, around corners, not stopping for guards, or servants, or merchants walking the paths. She found the whole in the trees easily, racing as rogue leaves and branches grazed her arms and legs. She felt nothing. As soon as she broke through the threshold of the garden she dropped to her knees, a sob that was held in her throat broke through and ripped through her chest. She knew what had to be done. She had been prepared for this moment. She had been trained for this very moment. But nothing could prepare her for the stab of pain that thrashed her body when she realized that she loved him. No wound, no sickness, could ever compare to this emptiness. _Stop it!_ She screamed at herself. _You are a guardian! This is your birth right, you should be proud. This is your purpose in life._ She sat up wiping her tears. Looking around at the wilting flowers, as if they understood and bowed to her. She stood, wiping off her robe, pulling the kohl and parchment she kept there. She scribbled what she could on the parchment then walked to the apple tree picking the ripest one she could find. She placed the note on the bench and the apple on the note. She knew it wouldn't be long until he found it. She needed to move fast.

**So how'd I do? If you liked it, hated it, _read_ it, scroll down and click that little button. I wanna know what you thought. Please? **

**I want to thank all of you that has reviewed on every chapter. You have no idea how much I appreciate that, just knowing that you're following this and are loving it. Thanks so much! xoxox**

**Well I finally know where I'm going with this story and I'm pretty sure that it will shock the pants off all of you! Hopefully. Happy reading guys! **

**NOW REVIEW! ; ] **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so sorry about the wait, but I got a little blocked. But here it is all for you. Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews. Wow! I never thought I would reach 50. Absolutely amazing. Alright, so here it is. Please, go ahead, enjoy. **

Dastan was no fool. He knew she would leave. He never had any illusions that if he had loved her just enough she would forgo all her precious duties to stay in that garden with him forever. He sat on the stone bench apple in one hand, note in the other. _This is not the last time we'll be together, _it read. As if that would comfort him. Everything is fleeting, and nothing is forever, he had learned that lesson all too well the last time this happened. And it wasn't going to happen again. He knew where she was going, and he was going to beat her there. He had to. He didn't even want to think about if he didn't.

Dastan looked around the garden once more, hoping beyond hope she might be there, and he wasn't too late. He walked through the hallway of trees like a man on a mission. He was determined, he didn't stop when Bis called his name, didn't even look at him. His eyes were focused on the horizon above him, unmoving and unwavering. He didn't stop when he saw his father talking to Tus about the wonderful fountains; he didn't even hear the gentle babbling of water hitting water over his own inner chaos. The only thing he said on the way to his room was to Garsiv, "I'm gonna borrow Aksh,"

Garsiv looked at Dastan as if he was mad. "Of course you can, when my body is cold and buried in Avrat."

"I wasn't asking permission, Garsiv."

"Nor was I giving any." Garsiv said one hand on his hip the other on the hilt of his sword.

"Garsiv, your hand is on your sword." Dastan smiled at his older brother.

"Yes it is, as it should be." Garsiv said through clenched teeth. "And where in the world do you think you are going anyway? Is someone getting cold feet?" Garsiv's grimace had instantly turned into a wicked grin.

"No, I am not getting cold feet." Dastan didn't have time for this; she was most likely a half a day away. "I just wanted to take a ride, that's all."

"Are you going to go look for those Hassasins?" Garsiv grabbed Dastan by the arm pulling him close. "I know that father and Tus said it wouldn't be wise of us to jump to conclusions, but I want anything that that coward of a man touched, burned to the ground."

"As do I brother, but at this moment all I want to do is to just take a ride around the kingdom to clear my thoughts." Dastan was hoping that Garsiv feel any sort of sympathy and just give in or at least let go of his arm.

Garsiv thought for a moment and released Dastan's arm. "All right but just this once." Garsiv turned and walked away clearly uncomfortable at the situation he was in. "But I mean Dastan," He held up his finger, "Just this once."

Dastan put his hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright." Dastan backed away and jogged the rest of the way to his room. He put on the armor that he had last worn to scale the walls of Alumet, if they brought him luck that day, he would surely need it now.

The courtyards were empty, as was the stable. Tamina's white Arabian horse was missing, not surprised Dastan didn't even pause at its absence. Finding Aksh easily he started getting the saddle ready when a small stable girl, with golden rust colored hair that hung in perfect spirals and smelled strangely of peaches and lavender, came up to the side of him, tugging on his pant legs. "Excuse me Prince, but are you going after the Princess?"

Dastan looked down at her. There was something about her. Something that told him this was no regular stable girl, but then again this was Alumet. A holy city where people protect dull knives over their own lives, one that he knew had more secrets then he had room for. Her eyes were bright with concern and sympathy, as if she not only pitied him, but the world entirely. It was eerily cynical for her age. "Sir?" She asked a little impatiently. Dastan was absolutely mesmerized at this angelic child.

"I'm sorry, uhm, yes I am." He knelt down so that he would be eye level with her. "Did you see her come through here?"

The little girl tilting her head, the light hitting her bright sea green eyes that seemed to go on forever, caught him off guard. This was no child. It smiled slowly, a knowing, condescending smile. Dastan kneeled back on his feet standing slowly and backing up. "I did." It nodded. "Would you care to know which way she went?"

"I already know." Dastan said. He knew this thing that he looked upon was not mortal. He knew right then just by looking at her, that this was one of the Gods that had created the Sand Glass. And he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Good." Its cherub grin making her looks innocent and pure. A wolf in sheep's clothing. "You better hurry, the sun is setting, wouldn't want to get stuck in the Valley of the slaves. I hear only thieves and mercenaries are there."

Dastan couldn't help but smirk at the memory. He bowed to the goddess not quite knowing why but knowing he should show some respect, and mounted his horse. When he turned Aksh toward the large door there was no one there, just swirls of pink incent smoke.

Nothing had gone right. After leaving the garden Tamina tripped on a rather large stick, that she could have sworn wasn't there before. Her horse, Aleena, would not move. She was content on just standing in her stall eating. She didn't even pay attention to her. Finally Tamina was able to get Aleena out of the stables and raced out on to the desert, and as soon as the city was out of sight the foot strap on her saddle broke clean off. Her canteens had holes in the bottom of them, her compass was spinning in circles, and now she was seeing skeleton tied to posts. She pulled Aleena to a slow trot so she could get a better look at her surroundings. It was like something out of a dream. She had been here before, but for the life of her she couldn't remember when or who would take her to such a god awful place.

She looked toward the horizon into the setting sun trying to see a town nearby, anyone or any kind of land mark. Some very round man stepped into the sunlight. This black shadow of a man had a sultan's hat with long robes and a furry hood, although in this heat Tamina could see why anyone would need it. She pulled her leg over Aleena to step down to greet the man, when large hands grabbed and pulled her toward there even larger chest. He wrapped his arm around her elbows and tied her wrists together. "Well, well, what do we have here?" The man with the fur lined hood asked, "Is this a new ostrich girl?" The man and the five other minions that had come out from their hiding places all laughed. The tall dark man behind the obvious leader said nothing, his face never showing any emotion.

"Please, let me explain," Tamina begged, "I'm on an important mission from the gods." The men around her laughed the leader even harder. He waved his hand nonchalantly and a man came and tied a rope around her mouth.

Never in her life did Tamina ever think she would be hauled over the side of her own horse. She had set out on protecting all the people in the world, and here the world was punishing her, turning her into a slave girl. But it wasn't the world punishing her was it? Or was it the Gods, or perhaps one particular Goddess. Tamina sighed. This was her punishment? This was her way of getting back at Tamina for ruining her plans.

Tamina was pulled out of her thoughts by one of the men and pulled into a sort of cave of a building underneath a sand dune. The fur hooded man walked around the horses to her with a small knife in his hand. "Alright little lady, I am Sheik Amarr, and you my lovely are now an ostrich girl. Hala here will show you were you can change and what you'll be doing." He patted her on the head, "Come on Seso, the race is about to start." And like a child he was off, kicking his heels together as he rounded the corner and out of Tamina's sight.

**Okay, so far so good right? Come on let me hear what you thought. Scroll down and press that little button, and tell me something. Anything. You review I write. I promise ; ) **


	8. Chapter 8

Tamina was hot and sweaty and sticky. The sun was high in the sky for what seemed like the majority of the day, making the air humid and too thick to breathe normally. Tamina had been clothed in a revealing outfit that showed more skin then she would have liked, although secretly thankful for the airy dress, passing fermented goats milk to the filthy men, who reached for her bare thighs and waist. She had been given her own room of sorts, though it did somewhat resemble a cell. The bars had been hidden by a hanging cloth, but once inside one could see that it was once a prison. Too tired and fevered by the sun, Tamina had fallen asleep almost immediately after lying on the pallet provided for her.

Her dreams were wild and seemed to have some strange sense of reality. Like they had already happened, as if her and Dastan had rode across the desert on a black stallion, she could practically feel the horse galloping underneath her, feel Dastan's stomach muscles move under her fingers as the horse raced across the sand. She could still taste the water from the small oasis they had found, feel the trail of water that hadn't made it to her mouth. She could still picture the bald man holding her face in his hands as she pleaded with him, still smell the sand and sweat that was his scent. Then she was falling, a fall where you don't know when you will hit the ground, let alone if there was a ground. She could hear an echo calling her name, where it was coming from Tamina couldn't tell that was until surprisingly strong small hands, gripping her biceps, shaking her awake.

At first her eyes were still glassed over with the remnants of her dream, until they began to focus on sea green eyes and a blanket of golden rust curls. "Finally," The Goddess sighed leaning back on her heels. "I thought you were never going to wake up."

Tamina sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her dream already fading in the back of her memory. "What are you doing here?" Tamina asked, "I thought I was being punished."

"You were." The Goddess said her face never changing, just as unmoving as the stone statues the Greeks kept. "But it has been brought to my attention," Her eyes moving from Tamina's face to the pallet, finally giving her away, her features almost guilty, "that there are other things that need to be addressed before I get excited and go off the deep end."

"What other things?" Tamina wondered if it had anything at all to do with the dagger or if there were more dangers that were going to present themselves soon.

"All in due time my dear." The goddess stood, wringing her hands together, to an untrained eye, it would look as if this creature was nervous, but Tamina knew better. This Goddess didn't have a nervous bone in her body, compassion, sympathy or empathy either for that matter. "But for right now, you need to remember what never happened."

"Remember?" Tamina sat straight up, "I wasn't the holder of the dagger how am I supposed to remember what happened, seeing as it never really happened?"

The Goddess sat across from Tamina, crossing her legs to match Tamina's, "No matter how much or how little a time is erased, it always, and I mean always, leaves some sort of imprint. Whether it be as small as a bruise or an invisible bump or just simply feeling that you've done this or that before. That is why you love Dastan without any rational reason, without even really knowing him."

"Then how am I supposed to remember?" Tamina asked almost frightened of what the goddess was going to do. "What do I have to do?"

The Goddess scooted closer so that their knees were touching. "Okay," She looked up at Tamina with an excited grin, "I love this part." The goddess took Tamina's hennaed hands in hers. "Okay, place your hands palms up on your knees, and try and clear your mind, don't worry we have all the time in the world," she said with a wink.

Tamina closed her eyes, and tried her best to empty her mind, flashes of Dastan distracting her from the task at hand. When all was finally quiet and she had settled the yearning of her heart, she heard the goddess speak, her voice echoing off the cave walls, as if she was very far away.

"Are you ready now?" The goddess' voice scratchy and whisper-like.

Tamina couldn't speak without ruining her concentration; she nodded once, and almost instantly felt another set of small palms on hers. She could feel heat coming from the middle of them, as if Tamina had just placed both of her hands over open flames, the burning feeling getting worse and worse as the seconds pass. Bright lights popped behind her eyes like explosions, revealing the man from her dreams, a robe that seared the king, riding across the desert with Dastan, the Hassassins at the sacred temple, Seso and Sheik Amar, the ostrich race, the same ostrich girl outfit, the dagger, Nizam and finally falling. All of it flooded her system, every feeling, every touch, every word. It was all there, and she remembered all of it.

Her eyes snapped open, to see nothing but pink smoke. She let her shoulders sink and hunched over on her pallet. Only then did Dastan's heartbroken face hit her. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have ignored what she knew she felt? She knew that the consequences of her leaving would damage him more than she ever wanted to. And now she was stuck in the Valley of the Slaves with nothing to bribe Sheik Amar with. Tamina prayed to the Gods that Dastan would just somehow know to go to the Valley and not to the temple.

Dastan had ridden all night. He would not waste sleep when Tamina could and most likely was in trouble. After what seemed like an eternity, Dastan had found the path of human remains that lead to the Valley of the Slaves. He knew he would have to start there. Not just because of the strange little stable girl, but because he felt as if this was where he was needed. Because this was where it all started, as strange as it was. He knew that this would be where she was.

He had not been able to think her name over the last twenty-four hours. Just the thought of her name sent a pain to his heart that he had never experienced before, a feeling that he never wanted to know again. He raced Aksh across the hard desert sand, his heart pounding with every gallop, only slowing when he got to the entrance of Sheik Amar's race track, and from the sand billowing up from the bottom of the valley reminded Dastan of the way she looked in one of the ostrich girl uniforms, hoping beyond hope that just maybe she had found herself in the same fate.

When Dastan dismounted Aksh and tied his reigns to the wooden post provided, he turned to see the doors opened and the two guards bowing to him. Even on the outskirts of Persia his face was well known. Either that or Garsiv's horse, Dastan didn't care to know the difference. He walked through the doors and up the small steps out into the crowd. He spotted Sheik Amar and Seso easily, both high atop the crowd in the Sheik's so called throne. The Sheik was laughing and pointing into the crowd in front of him, elbowing Seso in the ribs. Seso on the other hand did not look like he saw what the Sheik did. His expressionless face never changing.

Dastan made his way through all the people placing bets, yelling, and swigging their goat's milk. Finally he made his way in front of Sheik Amar and Seso.

At the sight of the prince Sheik Amar choked on his own goat's milk and spewed in all over one of his servants. "Prince Dastan," He said, "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" The Sheik said as he reclaimed his composure, leaning over the railing to speak to Dastan.

"I'm actually looking for someone." Dastan replied squinting his eyes in the harsh sun.

"Aren't we all your highness," Amar motioned for his guard to open the gate nearest his 'throne', "Please won't you join us?"

Dastan walked up the steep ramp as the Sheik bowed. "Thank you. You know I have a feeling you might have made her an ostrich girl." 

Dastan looked around the crowd, trying to spot the green ostrich girl outfit he knew she would be wearing. "You know I did acquire quite a beauty yesterday."

"You did?" Dastan said feigning surprise, "Let me guess, she's quite spirited?"

The Sheik's laugh shook the rickety 'throne', "You could say that," He turned toward the crowd, looking for the spirited ostrich girl in question. "There she is." Amar pointed a little ways down the track and as soon as Dastan's eyes locked on her his heart soared.

Dastan turned but before he could get to the end of the ramp, a dagger with an ivory hilt, a face etched in it, stopped him, catching the sleeve of this cloak on a pole holding the 'throne' up.

"Have you ever heard of the Ngbaka?" Sheik Amar asked in a sing-song kind of voice. Dastan nodded not turning around. "Well this is Seso, an Ngbaka."

Dastan looked over his shoulder, "Hello, Seso."

Seso nodded his pleasantries and the Sheik went on, "Now awhile back I saved Seso's life and now he is enduringly indebted to me. And that little ostrich girl over there is also indebted to me." Sheik Amar walked around Dastan so that they were eye to eye. "Now you have my deepest sympathy in light of your families' dysfunction, but I'm a business man here, and you must be just as crazy as your uncle if you think she's just going to walk out of here."

Dastan sighed, "How much?" He hated having to buy Tamina from the Sheik, but he had no choice.

The Sheik looked to the sky as if the Gods would give him the answer. "Four coins," he said, getting excited at the prospect of a barter.

"Done." Dastan said watching the man's face fall. Dastan dug into his pocket and pulled out the payment that the Sheik had asked for. "Can you have your man remove his knife?" He asked as politely as he could manage with a knife in his sleeve.

"Seso," Amar said around the gold coin that was now in his mouth.

As soon as Seso pulled the knife out of the pole Dastan sprinted down into the crowd that was now forming. His only thoughts were of her. His mind flooded with memories of her face, her voice, her touch, new and old. He could not be more elated that she was alive and seemingly uninjured. In his process of trying to fight the crowd just to get near her, she spotted him, and this slow smile crept on to her lips that he had never seen before, but was sure it was happiness. Pure unadulterated happiness. He stopped making mental note to remember Tamina's face at this moment. Tamina, just the thought of her name made his stomach do back flips.

Dastan stopped a foot away from Tamina, both just staring at the other unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry," They both rushed out. Dastan smiled a coy little smirk, ducking his head and running his hands through his hair. Tamina could have sworn right then and there if she hadn't been in love with him before, she certainly was now. Her stomach flipping so much it was hard for her to pay attention to what he was saying, "And I know it's your-"

"If you say 'duty', I think I'm going to scream." Dastan's head snapped up, the look of confusion on his face was clear. Tamina just responded with a smile, taking his face in her hands, her lips just barely touching his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I remember. I remember everything." If Tamina had a lifetime to prepare, she would never have been ready for the passion and love that Dastan passed through his crushing kiss. But she wouldn't change it for anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody, I am sooooo sorry it took so long. I had a bad case of writers block, and then my life got busy all of a sudden. But I'm here and I'm going to try my hardest to get this story finished. I only have a few more things I wanna write about so hopefully it won't take me forever to do it. Okay enjoy my lovelies. **

She was burning. Every touch to her exposed skin, every breath that grazed her flesh left a trail of goose bumps in its wake, every sigh, moan, kiss, caused her to burn from the inside out. The fire that had been in the pit of her stomach that first night Dastan had kissed her had turned into a volcano, oozing burning lava and consuming her whole body. She couldn't even hold a thought. Her body just moved on its own accord. Not once did she think about the dagger, or duty, or the goddess, or modesty for that matter. It was all just Dastan. His hair in her hands, his muscles moving under her touch, his rough calloused hands on her, his smell, his voice, everything. It was always him.

They had ridden all day just to be half way between Alumet and the sacred temple. Tamina had begged Dastan to set up a make shift tent in the middle of the sand dunes, she was so tired and drained, and she could not think about anything but being in his arms. And what had started off as an innocent gesture of just wanting to be close turned into something that was entirely not innocent and could seriously affect the legitimacy of their heirs. He had been so careful with her, as if she would break if he handled her wrong. When she asked him not to treat her like a fragile vase he just looked at her bewildered, "I'm sorry, I didn't notice I was doing that. I just feel like this is a dream."

Tamina couldn't fault him for that, she herself felt as if this was some amazing dream that she was sure to be pulled out of at any moment. Just having the knowledge of how and why she actually loved him made every moment seem more precious and real. As if just having a reason gave her the liberty to drop her walls and her facades. He knew her and loved her. Just her. Not Princess Tamina, not Guardian of the Dagger, just Tamina. Just the way that her name spilled from his lips, "'Mina," just saying the last part of her name made shivers run up and down her back.

If it was possible, this man was everything. In such a short time Dastan had become her Sun and Moon. He became the reason for her to breath. Even when she hadn't known what had gone on between them, she knew he was it.

They stayed in that tent for hours, until the sun had gone down and up again. Neither of them made a move to get up or leave, both content to stay there forever, just the two of them.

The light in their make-shift tent made Dastan look absolutely breath taking, no candle light could ever reproduce the light that seemed to make his sun kissed skin more angelic. He had shed his armor, and Tamina couldn't help but trace the scars on his strong back with the most feather light touches. "You need to stop fighting people." She said into the silence of the tent.

"And why is that?" Dastan's hair was draped over his face, but Tamina could still tell he was smiling just by the tone of his voice.

"Because." Tamina reasoned. Dastan's eyes met hers as the goofy grin on his lips grew. He turned, laying most of his body on top of hers, pulling her impossibly closer in the process.

"Because why," He whispered, peppering kisses on her collarbone, effectively stopping any sort of thought process Tamina had.

"Because, I said so," Tamina tried to stay composed, her breath coming more rapidly, but was failing miserably. She could feel Dastan smiling against her skin as she arched her back just trying to close the non-existent distance between them, he knew he was winning.

"Because you said so? And why is that?" Dastan continued to assault her skin.

Tamina needed to regain control of her body. She grabbed Dastan's face with both hands so that he would look at her. "I'm serious," Her movements that had started out quick and fast slowed as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb, his stubbly beard making a scratching noise in the process. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"The only one that can hurt me is you." Dastan dipped his head down and kissed the tip of Tamina's nose. "And unless you stab me in my sleep I think I'll be fine."

"Promise me no more scars." Tamina said pushing Dastan onto his back and scooted down until she was eye level with his scarred chest. She placed a tender kiss on the scars there never loosing eye contact. "Promise me, Dastan."

Dastan pulled Tamina up toward his face, their lips only centimeters away, "I promise, that I will try."

She glared down at him. "You promise you'll try?" She asked raising one eyebrow. Dastan just nodded, smiling knowing a fight was on its way. "You promise you'll try." Tamina repeated. Tamina sat up and scooted away from Dastan.

Dastan sat up with her prepared to follow when Tamina stopped him. "Mina, come on." Tamina stuck her nose in the air determined to win this battle no matter how silly it was. "Well when we go back to Alumet there will be no chance for me to get any scars. That is until we find the Hassassins and then I'll try."

Tamina's head snapped down to look at Dastan. "No." He couldn't go after the Hassassins. After everything they've been through after everything that happened. He couldn't leave her to march off to his death. She wouldn't allow it.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Dastan asked his brows fixing together making him look angry. Tamina couldn't remember in any of the times she had angered him, him ever making that face.

"What do you think I mean, Dastan?" Tamina climbed onto her knees so that she was eye level with him. Even sitting down she was shorter than him.

"I think you're losing your mind, that's what I think." Dastan stormed out of the tent trying his best to slam their make-shift door.

Tamina involuntarily growled as she followed him, so close in fact he almost knocked her down when he turned around, but Tamina hardly noticed. "I'm losing my mind?" She practically spat at him. "I'm not the one going after trained killers when I'm betrothed to you now do I?"

"No, but you are the one who was going to some cave in the middle of nowhere to stick a knife in a rock, subsequently killing yourself while engaged." Dastan spat back.

"To save the world! What are you trying to save? Your father's pride?" Tamina would not lose this argument even if he did have a point.

"I'm trying to save my world!" Dastan stopped almost as if he had said too much. Like he had said something he didn't want her to know. He had been doing that a lot lately. Tamina had just thought it was because of the time that never happened, or that he just didn't want to confuse her with things she had no way of remembering, but now there should be nothing to hide from her. He ran his hands through his hair and took a couple steps back. "You know what let's just talk about this when we get back to Alumet." Dastan said placing his hands on her biceps, "We'll talk it out and then make a decision there."

"Alumet?" Tamina asked. "I thought we were going to the temple?"

"The temple?" Dastan almost shouted, "There's no way I'm letting you go to that temple now."

"Let me?" Tamina took a step back. Slowly a feeling of dread rose up in the back of her throat. This was not her Dastan. This Dastan was demanding in an almost callous way. There was something he wasn't telling her. "Why are you acting like this?"

Dastan looked back at Tamina, the pools of blue that were his eyes seemed to never end. A never ending pool of sorrow, and regret, and worry. Dastan bent his head down, taking a couple deep breaths before he sunk to a crouching position placing his head in his hands. "I don't know." He said his voice muffled by his hands. "I just can't stop thinking about what happened and I can see it happening all over again only without Nizam."

Tamina knelt down in front of him pulling his hands from his face. "Dastan, I promise you, this will not be like last time." Tamina sighed, "Please just go to the temple with me, so I can see for myself that the guardians of the village I am sworn to protect are okay."

Dastan watched her eyes for what seemed like hours, "Okay," His hoarse voice finally said. "But one sign of trouble and we leave. I don't care what it is, you will be leaving that temple breathing, if it's the last thing I do."

**Eh? How was it? You like, dislike? Tell me what you think. **

**And for all of you that have been reviewing habitually, thank you so much. I love it. I check my email like a thousand times a day just to see if someone else reviewed. Thank you so much for your support, and again I'm so sorry that its taking me forever to get a chapter out. I'm gonna try and be better. **

**Love you all, **

**Ms. Ladi**


	10. Chapter 10

They didn't speak the whole way to the temple. Several time Tamina would feel Dastan sigh and look ate her out of the corner of his eye. She expected him to say something but he never did. Every time he did she would watch him expectantly and then just end up resting her head on his back trying to hold back tears.

She was upset. She was furious, and hurt and above all scared. She never felt this way toward someone he was acting like quite a barbarian. When they rounded the grassy alps, nerves finally over came her stomach. What if they came upon the same scene they had encountered the last time. What if the Hasassains had come ans slaughtered her people again.

She must have been shaking pretty hard, because Dastan slowed the horse. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just nervous."

Dastan nodded. "Do you want me to just go up there? You can wait here?" He suggested.

"No, I must see for my self." Tamina responded.

Dastan nodded again, kicking the sides of the horse to gallop up the side of the mountain.

Tamina's fears were confirmed when she looked in the doorways of the houses, all dead. Men, woman and children all slaughtered. As before, she knew what she needed to do. She watched Dastan out of the corner of her eye, for just a moment that he was out of arms length, not looking at her, before she made her dash for the sanctuary.

She had no doubt that he would follow her, she needed to be quick. "Tamina!" He shouted after her.

"I love you Dastan!" Tamina shouted back, reaching the knife for the opening in the stone, waiting for the inevitable.

"No, Tamina!" She heard the water splashing around her, and then a hand closing over hers on the knife.

Their hands were intertwined as the knife was plunged into the stone. "No Dastan!" Tamina pushed but it was too late, the couple was wrapped in a pink smoke that stung the skin and choked the lungs.

"Yay!" A peppy little child's voice came from the opening of the sanctuary. The child that Dastan had seen in the stables. "You figured it out! It's teamwork!" The child jumped from rock to rock, growing older with each step, finally reaching the water she resembled more the annoying goddess that Tamina knew.

"You are seriously deranged." Tamina struggled against her restraints.

"Don't you see? That's all that needed to be done in the first place, to let him put the knife in the stone. Did he not offer?" The goddess circled the couple, covering their hands on the knife, "I will take this." The dagger disappeared. "Tamina, Tamina, always trying to be the martyr." She snapped her fingers and the pink smoke released them. "Go, go have your wedding ceremony."

"What about the Hasassains?" Dastan asked.

"Don't worry about them," She winked, the danger sparking there, undeniable. "Call it a wedding present." And then she was nothing but a puff of pink smoke.

* * *

Garsiv was more than angry when they returned. "Where have you been?!" He shouted marching down the hall, his armor clinking together as he stomped.

"Now, Garsiv, I didn't mean to be gone that long." Dastan held his hands up in surrendering backing up, a sly smile painted on his face.

"Garsiv, it was my fault really." Tamina placed a hand on Garsiv's upper arm. "Can't you forgive him, just this once, for me?" Tamina batted her eyes the best she could.

Garsiv groaned, "Fine, just this once!" And stomped right back down the hall.

* * *

The wedding was fabled, all Alumtian creams and Persian reds, fairy tales were written about their love, just to justify the beauty of the wedding.

When the ceremony was over, Tamina felt whole. Like she was missing a bit of herself and didn't realize what it was till now. She was missing Dastan. After all these years of looking down on those who were in love with disgust, she did not who she would be with out Dastan's love.

Who knew she would agree, let alone enjoy, destiny's plan.

* * *

Tamina and Dastan were married for thirty happy years before his death. They had three sons that grew to be great warriors and saviors of their own. Dastan never took another wife, always claiming that Tamina was enough wife for him. Though they both knew that it was love that kept them loyal to only each other. A love so legendary, so strong it was a tale told for centuries.


End file.
